Führungskrise
Führungskrise ist die dritte Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Handlung Webber trifft eine berufliche Entscheidung, die das gesamte Krankenhaus schockiert: Er tritt als Chefarzt zurück. Cristina und Owen versuchen, wieder etwas Normalität in ihre Beziehung zu bringen, während Meredith wieder eingestellt wird, weil Webber die Manipulation der Studie auf sich genommen hat. Die Assistenärzte im fünften Jahr dürfen heute ihre erste Solo-Operation durchführen, während die Oberärzte nur beobachten. Meredith hat ein Aneurysma-Clipping vor sich. Sie setzt sich selbst massiv unter Druck und sagt, sie müsse eine Bombe entschärfen, und das auch noch gemeinsam mit Derek. Cristina hat von Teddy eine simple Appendektomie aufgedrückt bekommen, was sonst Assistenzärzte im ersten Jahr machen. Teddy ist sich sicher, dass Cristina das Basiswissen fehlt und Cristina muss sich schließlich eingestehen, dass sie wirklich keine Ahnung hat, wie ein Blinddarm entfernt wird. Doch sie hat eine Idee: Sie fragt ihre neuen Anfänger aus und tarnt das Ganze als Unterricht. Alex will seine erste OP unbedingt gut machen und hat sich daher aus der Pädiatrie weggeschlichen. Er will nun eine simple Darmresektion durchführen, bei der April ihm assistiert. Jackson will einem Baby die Gaumenspalte operieren, doch Arizona will lieber Mark die OP machen lassen. Erst nachdem Jackson seine Fähigkeiten an einem Schwein unter Beweis gestellt hat, gibt Arizona nach, und Jackson darf operieren. Webber wünscht Meredith viel Glück für ihren Eingriff und berichtet, dass Derek nach einer solchen OP den ganzen Saal applaudieren lässt. In Meredith wächst jedoch nur die Angst, dass sich ihre privaten Probleme mit Derek auf die OP auswirken könnten. Natürlich läuft keine Solo-OP wie geplant. In Merediths Aneurysma-Clipping kommt es zum Streit zwischen ihr und Derek. Sie möchte einen anderen Clip verwenden, als Derek es tun würde. Schließlich setzt Meredith ihre Methode durch. Cristina muss während der Appendektomie feststellen, dass sie den nächsten Schritt nicht weiß. Als sie Teddy um Hilfe bitten will, merkt sie, dass Teddy ebenfalls nicht weiter weiß. Nach langer Grübelei müssen sich die beiden die Blöße geben und eine OP-Schwester fragen. Alex muss bei seiner Darmresektion feststellen, dass nicht genug gesunder Darm vorhanden ist. Alex und April müssen den Patienten zumachen und seinem Tod überlassen. Jackson will gerade seine OP beginnen, als Arizona anfängt, von der Zukunft des Babys zu reden. Es liegt jetzt in Jacksons Händen, ob das Kind gehänselt wird, ob es heiratet oder ob es einsam und ungeliebt stirbt. Jackson wird sich seiner riesigen Verantwortung bewusst und kneift. Damit steht auch fest, dass Jackson den Wettkampf verloren hat. Die fünf Assistenzärzte hatten eine Wette abgeschlossen: Wer "die meiste Scheiße" baut, muss den ungeliebten Anfängerunterricht leiten. Meredith will am Abend von Derek wissen, wie es um ihre Ehe steht. Derek berichtet, dass er ihr nicht mehr vertrauen kann und dass er nur noch wegen seinem Versprechen auf dem Klebezettel bei ihr ist. Meredith will Derek vom Klebezettel-Versprechen entbinden, denn sie will nicht, dass er bei ihr bleiben muss, obwohl er es nicht will. Er sagt ihr aber, dass er ihr auf privater Ebene vertraut, es bei der Arbeit jedoch nicht möglich ist. Derek kann Meredith im OP nicht mehr vertrauen. Daraufhin fasst Meredith einen Entschluss. Musik *'Don't Stop (Color on the Walls)' von Foster the People *'Each Other Brother '''von ''Mozella *'Lost and Found '''von ''Katie Herzig *'Nothing But Time '''von ''Opus Orange *'Rain (Setting Out in the Leaf Boat) '''von ''The Innocence Mission Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Take the Lead bezieht sich auf einen Song von Bone Thugs-N-Harmony. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Trivia *Lexie kommt in dieser Episode nicht vor. *Die Assistenzärzte stellen fest, dass April Kepner als Stationsärztin ein eigenes Büro hat und nutzen diesen Aufenthaltsraum. Intro Man arbeitet, man lernt und bereitet sich vor, Monate und Jahre. Und am Ende steht der Tag, der Tag an dem man Vortritt und Verantwortung übernimmt. An diesem Tag muss man auf alles vorbereitet sein. Aber es gibt eine Sache, auf die man nie richtig vorbereitet ist: Wenn jemand nicht vor-, sondern zurücktritt. Outro Manchmal passiert es ganz plötzlich: Man tritt hervor, man übernimmt die Führung, man sieht einen neuen Weg vor sich. Man sieht den Weg und man schlägt ihn ein. Selbst wenn man nicht weiß, wohin er führt. Zitate *Cristina: (Geht zu Alex, der an einem Schwein übt) ''Ich brauch dein Schwein! Ich muss 'ne offene Appendektomie üben. *Alex: Nein! Hat ein Schwein überhaupt einen Appendix? *Cristina: Oh, sehen wir mal nach! *Meredith: Wer will ein Aneurysma? *Cristina: Ich bekomm gleich selbst eins. Ich muss 'n Wurm rausnehmen. *Meredith: Einem Schwein? Haben Schweine überhaupt einen? *Cristina: Menschen! Das war für mich kein Thema mehr seit... drei Jahren? *Meredith: Also, was ist? Wer will tauschen? Ich mach alles! *Alex: Mhh, so 'n Clipping ist wie 'ne Bombe zu entschärfen. Eine falsche Bewegung und das Ding explodiert. *Meredith: Ich hab eher Angst, dass Derek explodiert. *Jackson: Krieg ich dein Schwein? *Alex: Nein. *Jackson: Der Kopf würde auch reichen. *Meredith: Willst du ein Aneurysma-Clipping? *Jackson: Haha, viel Glück MacGyver! *April: Da bist du ja. Alex! *Meredith, Cristina und Alex: Haben Schweine einen Appendix? *April: Keine Ahnung. *Cristina: Nächster Schritt! ''(Alle melden sich) ''Sie! *Anfänger: Peritoneum anheben, Wechselschnitt und den Schnitt vergrößern. *Cristina: Wie vergrößern Sie? *Anfänger: Mit... 'ner Schere? *Cristina: Fragen Sie mich oder sagen Sie's mir? *Logan: Mit 'ner Schere! *Cristina: Okay, okay, gut. Und was dann? ''(Alle melden sich) ''Sie! *Anfängerin: Hervorluxieren und den Appendix freipräparieren. Dann an der Basis abklemmen und... *Cristina: Und dann was? *Anfängerin: Ich hab's vergessen. *Cristina: Inakzeptabel! Gott, das sollten Sie wissen. *Anfängerin: Ähm, abklemmen des Appendix an der Basis. *Cristina: Ja, das haben Sie schon gemacht. Okay, jetzt Tempo! Er stirbt gleich! *Anfängerin: Tabaksbeutelnaht vorlegen oder ab... Ich weiß, ablegen... *Cristina: Los, Sie verlieren ihn! Piep, piep... *Anfängerin: Äh warten Sie, gleich! *Cristina: Piep, piep... *Anfängerin: Warten Sie, Moment! *Cristina: Piep, pieeeeeeeeeeep. Zu spät, Sie Stümperin. Er ist tot. Okay, wer jetzt? Sie! *Arizona: Wenn man da ein Kind vor sich zu liegen hat, hat man schon Sorge, dass man Mist bauen könnte. Dass etwas, was man tut oder sagt oder eben nicht sagt, für immer Folgen haben könnte. *Jackson: Ja, verstehe. *Arizona: Sie sind komplett für das Leben des Kindes verantwortlich. Sie bestimmen, ob man sich über sein Aussehen lustig machen wird oder nicht. Oder ob er jedes Jahr weint, wenn er sein Schulfoto in den Händen hält. Und heute entscheiden sie, mit wem er zum Abschlussball gehen wird und wen er heiratet. Oder ob er überhaupt heiraten wird. Ob er, ähm, einsam sterben wird, unattraktiv, ungeliebt. ''(Jackson zögert) Soll ich lieber Sloan rufen? *Teddy: Was machen Sie gerade? *Cristina: Ich isoliere den Appendix. *Teddy: Und jetzt? *Cristina: Jetzt klemm ich den Appendix an der Basis ab. *Teddy: Und was machen Sie jetzt? ''(Cristina überlegt lange) ''Sie können sich meinetwegen krumm ärgern, aber es gibt einen Grund, weshalb ich Sie hierhin gestellt habe. Ich möchte, dass Sie... *Cristina: Pschhht! *Teddy: Wie war das bitte? *Cristina: Ich weiß nicht. Ich... Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie's weitergeht. Pernitoneum anheben, Wechselschnitt. Pernitoneum anheben, Wechselschnitt... *Teddy: Das ist genau das, was ich meinte! Warum sollte ich Sie 'ne Mitralklappe ersetzen lassen, wenn Sie sich nicht einmal erinnern, wie man eine offene... *Cristina: Halten Sie bitte die Klappe! Ich hab vergessen, wie es weitergeht. *Teddy: Gut. Ich hoffe Sie erinnern sich an diesen Moment, wenn Sie das nächste mal einen Anfänger beschimpfen, weil sein Basiswissen nicht sitzt. *Cristina: Können Sie bitte weitermachen? *Teddy: Lassen Sie sich Zeit. Es fällt Ihnen wieder ein. *Cristina: Nein, wird es nicht. Ehrlich, ich kann hier den ganzen Tag stehen. Es wird... Oh mein Gott, Sie wissen es auch nicht! *Teddy: Versuchen Sie nicht, das auf mich abzuwälzen. *Cristina: Sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll. *Teddy: Sie sollten wissen, was zu tun ist! *Cristina: Sie auch! *Teddy: Aber bei mir ist es schon etwas länger her. *Cristina: Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. *Teddy: Im Moment sind wir hier, um ihr ''(der Patientin) ''zu helfen! *OP-Schwester: Sie möchten jetzt vielleicht an der Basis abbinden, eine gerade Klemme ansetzen und eine Tabaksbeutelnaht an der Basis legen. *Teddy: Natürlich, vielen Dank! Ich mach schon. *Cristina: Ich mach schon. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode